A Port in the Storm
by M14Mouse
Summary: It was almost closing time and poor guy look so lost and sad. Jacob knew what the guy needed.


A Port In the Storm

By: M14Mouse

Summary: It was almost closing time and poor guy look so lost and sad. He knew what the guy needed.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Jacob wiped his forehead as he finished cleaning up one of the displays. He glanced over at the clock on the wall.

It was almost closing time.

He glanced to see if he had any more customers left. His eye caught to see a boy staring at one of his cases. It had a few left inside. He moved over to get a view of his face. The kid looked pale and skinny to boot. His clothes looked three sizes too big. His black hair looked like that it was cut with a bowl.

The poor kid's face….

It mixed with longing, awe…a little bit of sadness.

"Hey…I am closing soon," He said softly.

He didn't want to scare the kid but he did anyway.

The poor kid nearly jumped up at the sound of his voice.

"Hey…Hey…sorry to scare you."

The kid jerked in his direction.

"Am…Am…sorry…" The kid mumbled.

"Hey, it is okay. It is okay. I didn't mean to scare you."

The kid nodded his head and looked down at the floor.

Damn it….He didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings.

"Hey, do you like what you see?"

The kid glanced up for a moment before looking down again.

"You…you do amazing work."

"Thank you."

"How do you think of them up?" The kid asked.

It was a common question. Everyone asked it at one time or another.

"My treats came from a dream. Really, a lot of them. I am pretty sure that there is more to it but…I just can't put my finger on it," He said with a laugh.

"Oh…It must be wonderful…dreams…dreams."

"There are. Sometimes, there are kind of scary too. How about I give you one since I did give you a fright?"

The kid looked up at him in awe.

"You…you don't have too."

"Nah. It is no problem. I give my day olds to the church anyway." He said with a smile.

"Can…can I have one for my sister as well?"

"Of course. Let me wrap it up for you," He said as he moved away from the kid to get some paper to wrap up the pastries in. He grabbed the paper and bag from the counter. He turned to grab two pastries from the display and gently placed inside the bag.

He turned away from the display and handed the kid the pastries.

"Here you go, kid." He said as he placed the pastries in the kid's hands.

The kid looked at the pastries and then at him.

"Thank you." The kid said in awe.

Poor kid…his heart broke for him. No one showed him a lick of kindness. He knew how that went….

The kid turned to leave. Something rose up in him. Hell, he wasn't sure what it is.

"Hey, kid. I have gotten really busy. My kitchen hand has been helping with the baking. So, I don't have much time for washing dishes and pans. I can't pay you much but you are interesting…"

The kid jerked back and stared at him.

"You are offering me…a job?"

"Ya…if you want it."

"Yes…Yes! Thank you, sir."

The kid's face transformed into a smile. It warmed his heart to see the kid's smile.

"So, I normally come in around 6 to start the baking. So, I will expect you around that time. We are closed on Sundays. Don't wear good clothes because you are always getting stuff on it. Uhhh…I am sure that there will be more but we discussed as we go along, right?" He said with a smile.

"Yes, sir…thank you, sir. I…."

"First rule, don't call me, sir. Name is Jacob. If you don't feel comfortable calling me that, you can call me Mr. Jacob."

"Okay…sir…Jacob…Mr. Jacob."

Well…he just has to work on that.

"So, kid…have a name?" He asked.

"Credence."

"Well, Credence, welcome aboard."

-FBAWTFT-

When the kid didn't show up the next morning, he worried.

He shouldn't be since the kid was a stranger.

But…his gut told him something was wrong.

He hoped that the kid was alright.

Hopefully, he realized that he will always have a job here.

End

A/N: I was going to make a cute series where Jacob adopts Credence and his sister. After seeing the trailers for the next movie, I don't think that I can do it anymore. So, I decided to change the end a little bit and post it. Enjoy! Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
